For safety reasons, operators of outdoor vehicles, such as snowmobiles, motorcycles, and all terrain vehicles, frequently wear, and in many instances are required to wear, helmets. The helmets frequently include face shields or visors made of optically transparent material to enable the operator to see where he is going, while protecting him from debris. It has been found, however, that when these outdoor vehicles are operated in the winter there is a tendency for vapor from the breath of the operator to condense on the visor and render it opaque to optical energy. Thereby, the operator of the vehicle is not able to see where he is going and the visor presents a safety hazard, to defeat the original purpose thereof. To my knowledge, there has been no solution to this problem, even though it has existed for several years.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for removing condensed breath vapor of an operator from a visor worn by the operator of an open air outdoor vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved, relatively inexpensive breath vapor removing visor that is particularly adapted for use with open air outdoor vehicles, such as snowmobiles, motorcycles, and all terrain vehicles.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an optically transparent visor particularly adapted to be used by operators of open air outdoor vehicles, wherein the visor includes electric heating means for removing and preventing the formation of condensed breath vapor on the visor, wherein the electric heater is connected to a power supply of the vehicle in such a manner as to enable the operator to move freely and a lead on the connection means does not interfere with the operator to any appreciable extent.
A further object of the invention is to provide a visor with electric heating means for preventing and removing condensed breath vapor of an operator wearing the visor, wherein the electric heating means is connected to an electric power supply of an open air outdoor vehicle by a connection device that easily pulls away from a connector mounted on the vehicle in the event of an emergency.